I Will Not Bow
by Pirate Gyrl
Summary: "You're not real," she whispered, her eyes wide. "You're dead." His fingers tightened to the point of pain on her chin. "Oh, I'm really not." Eventual JxL.
1. Prologue

**AN: **I will explain two things about this story to start with. One, this story started from a dream. I fell asleep on Red Eye (like always) and woke up from a dream thinking that it would make a pretty awesome story. Not the entire dream made it in, and I've also added some stuff. So here you have it. Two: this story is also spawned from listening to every single Breaking Benjamin CD that I own for like a week straight. A lot of the songs fit these characters (at least in this story) perfectly.

With that said, I hope you all enjoy!

I Will Not Bow

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
I will shut the world away

**Prologue**

"The patient is, as far as we can tell, suffering from hallucinations," the white coated doctor stated somberly. "She has also shown signs of paranoia, panic attacks and PTSD."

"PTSD?"

"Yes. Post traumatic stress disorder. We believe that she has the Hyperarousal version," the doctor replied. "She is easily startled. I have noticed the outbursts of anger that she has had as well. Her difficulty sleeping could also come from this. From what you have told me, this could be caused by the two attacks she's suffered in the past several years," he paused. "You said you found her this way yesterday morning?"

"Yes. We were supposed to meet for lunch. When she didn't show, I went to her apartment. I couldn't even get her to respond," the man hesitated. "Will she be okay?"

The doctor looked through the open green door to the woman laying on the bed, curled up in a fetal position. "With some help, yes. I think she will need to stay here for observation. I and the nurses will be with her at all times. I promise you will get all of the help she needs."

"Can't she just get help from an outside doctor?" the second person, a woman, asked.

The doctor smiled soothingly. "She could, yes. But I believe it would be better if she stays here. If she has an episode here there will be someone immediately on hand to help."

"I think it's for the best," the man replied, placing his arm comfortingly around the woman's shoulders.

She nodded, unable to speak.

"All right," the doctor replied. "If you'll come this way, we'll get the paperwork all sorted out."

The doctor grabbed the door handle as he started to lead them away. A single nameplate with a typed note hung on the door.

"Reisert, Lisa"

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not face  
I will take your breath away

**AN2: **Let me know what you think! Should I continue? Oh, yes, and the lyrics are from 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin.


	2. Therapy

White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead  
~Anthem of the Angels

**AN: **Just to clarify one thing before you start reading. The prologue took place a little over a year after the movie; so around January of 2007. This chapter, as you can see, starts in February of 2007.

**Thank you once again to grumblebear for her help on this chapter. I think I would have scrapped it otherwise.**

I Will Not Bow

**Chapter One: Therapy**

From the audio files of Dr. Andrew Benson:

February 15, 2007

"_Oh, um, is this going to be recorded?"_

"_Yes, of course. All of your sessions will be. Unless you would like them not to be."_

"_No. No. It's fine. I-I don't mind."_

"_So, talk to me Lisa."_

"_What do you want me to talk about?"_

"_Whatever you like. Why don't you start from the beginning."_

"_From the, um, rape?"_

"_If you would like."_

"_I'm not sure-"_

"_Lisa. I'm only here to help you. But in order for me to do that, I need you to help me. You can trust me."_

Silence. _"It happened four years ago in a grocery store parking lot. He was just standing next to his car. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face. It was quick, painful. He held a knife to my throat the entire time."_

"_Was he ever found?"_

"_No. I, um, never reported it. I didn't feel I could trust anyone. Not the police. Not even my own father."_

"_But he knows about it now."_

"_Y-yes. He found out after the attack at the house."_

"_When Jackson Rippner attacked you?"_

"_I-I don't want to talk about him." _Pause._ "I'm sorry. I'm tired. Can I go now?"_

"_Of course. Sleep well, Lisa."_

April 28, 2007

"_How are the nightmares, Lisa?"_

"_Better. I don't wake up as often as I used to. They're not as vivid as they were."_

"_Nurse McCoy says that you've been sleeping all the way through most nights. Is that true?"_

Silence. _"I think so. I mean, it's so hard to tell now. I've had nightmares for years after the first attack. I don't think I have any normal dreams anymore."_

Scratching. _"Is it always the same dream?"_

"_Yes." _Pause._ " No."_

"_No?"_

"_I mean, it is, but it isn't."_

"_What do you mean, Lisa?"_

"_It's the same scene over and over. It's the first attack; the. . .rape. It's the same guy at first. His face is in shadows, but I can tell it's him. And then the shadows shift and it's. . ." _Silence.

"_Jackson Rippner?"_

"_I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we stop?"_

"_Of course, Lisa. We'll stop here."_

June 30, 2007

"_Today I would like to talk about something that makes you uncomfortable, Lisa."_

"_And what is that Dr. Benson?" _Rustle_._

"_Jackson Rippner."_

Deep inhalation._ "I'm not sure-"_

"_We'll have to talk about him eventually."_

"_I-I know."_

"_He can't hurt you, Lisa. Talking about him will not bring him back."_

Another deep breath. _"I know. I just-" _Pause. _"I can't. I can't talk about him when he's still here."_

Silence. A creak. _"What do you mean? How is he still here?"_

"_Everywhere I go I see him. I hear his voice whispering in my ear. He's there when I wake up. He's there when I go to sleep. He won't leave me alone!"_

"_How long have you been seeing him?"_

A short burst of laughter. _"You make it sound like we're dating."_

"_You know what I mean, Lisa."_

Silence. _"I know."_

"_So how long?"_

"_I don't know. About a year? I would see him in my room at night when I was going to sleep. He would be standing right next to me in a crowded room. I could be out to dinner alone and he would appear in the chair next to me just carrying on a conversation that we never had. And then he's gone._

"_But he's _always _there when I go to sleep." _Sob. _"Can we stop?"_

"_Of course."_

September 3, 2007

"_It was about two years ago. The flight and then the attack at my father's house. I was scared out of my mind. I wasn't sure what to do."_

"_But you did something, didn't you? Jackson Rippner was killed."_

"_I don't want to talk about him."_

"_Okay. How did his attack on you and your father make you feel?"_

A deep breath. _"Frightened. Powerless."_

"_Powerless, that's a good description." _Scratch._ "How did he make you feel that way?"_

"_He knew everything about me. He followed me for eight weeks before and I never knew."_

"_But you were able to take the power back."_

"_Yes."_

"_Tell me about that."_

"_When Jac-ah, when he attacked me in the airplane bathroom he found the scar. I told him what happened when the plane started to land."_

"_You told him of the rape?"_

"_Yes, as a distraction. When the seat belt sign turned off I stabbed him in the throat with a pen that I had stolen from some teenager a couple rows behind me."_

Pause. _"You. . .stabbed him in the throat?"_

"_With the pen. In the hollow of the throat right here? It, ah, it was just the windpipe. It didn't kill him."_

"_Then what happened?"_

"_I ran. I had to make sure that my dad was okay. He chased me through the airport and then followed me home. He chased me through the house as well, confronted me in my old room. In the end I shot him. All I could think of was that I couldn't let him come near me again." _Pause. _"And I couldn't let him leave."_

"_What happened after that?"_

"_The police came. The ambulance took him and that was the last I saw him. A few weeks later I heard on the news that he had died from the injuries. I thought I was safe and then everything started. He was just-I just. . .I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay Lisa. We can stop here for today."_

* * *

The tape was turned off. Silence resounded in the room. A grin lit humorless lips. Oh this was going to be so easy.

And so much fun.

* * *

**AN: **Tada! And a new chapter was posted. I started to write Always (which I am still working on.) when I heard Anthem of the Angels and suddenly got inspired for this chapter. This one chapter has gone through several re-writes and I think I am happy with what came out. I have never written anything like this (I tend to like writing descriptions and it was killing me not writing them in) so let me know what you think. I hope that all of you like it.


	3. Release

Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine

I believe in you, I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't last long, in this world so wrong

~Dance with the Devil

I Will Not Bow

**Chapter Two: Release**

They said she could go home. All she had to do was stay sane for three days. Three days. She could do three days. Three days would be no problem. It was only one weekend. And then she would be home free.

What could happen in three days?

* * *

She was playing chess with a young woman named Haley, her roommate for the past nine months, when she first saw him. He was standing across the room, talking, joking nonchalantly with another orderly. His hair was the same shade brown as it had been two years ago, his smile that same mocking smile he had given her throughout the flight. The chess piece fell from her fingers and clattered against the board. Lisa couldn't look away from him.

"Lisa?" Haley asked. "Lisa? Are you alright?"

Lisa jumped at the question. "Y-yes. I'm fine." She mustered an embarrassed smile. "Was it my move?"

Ignoring the game, Haley stared at her quizzically. She leaned in, resting her forearms on the table. "What did you see?"

Lisa shook her head. "No one, nothing. I just got distracted is all."

"You can't lie to me, Lisa," Haley leaned back in her chair, her folded arms falling over her chest. "I've been your roommate for too damn long for you to be able to pull one over my eyes."

"I didn't see anything, Hale. It was my move, right?" she asked again.

Haley stared at her silently, her brown eyes boring into Lisa's. "Yeah, it's your move."

Lisa nodded and picked up the piece that had fallen. She looked up from under her hair after making her move, but he was already gone.

* * *

Haley was having an episode. The girl had been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia a few years before and had been in and out of mental institutions since then. None of her family members believed they could care for her. She had been doing so well since living in the same room as Lisa; no outbursts, no voices, no believing that anyone was out to get her.

Lisa had been across the cafeteria when it happened. She'd heard the scream and the crash and then the multiple people shouting. She hadn't noticed anything different about the girl that morning. Nothing had been out of the ordinary.

Lisa began to make her way through the crowd of curious patients, trying to get close to her friend to help her out, to calm her down; to do something. She halted mid-step when she saw him. He was standing by Haley's head, helping to hold down her flailing arms so that one of the nurses could give her a sedative.

He was holding her down with no problem, one hand on each of her arms, his mouth moving to words Lisa couldn't hear, uttering who knows what to her friend. This wasn't good. He shouldn't be here. He wasn't real.

Lisa shut her eyes and shook her head. He wasn't real. He wasn't really there. He was just a figment of her imagination.

When she opened her eyes he was gone as were the other orderlies and nurses. Haley was gone as well. Maybe she had just been taken back to the room. Lisa sidestepped other patients, making her way to her shared room. An orderly brushed her shoulder going in the opposite direction.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Lisa muttered a response as she peered over her shoulder, her auburn curls hanging over her face. Her body tensed in anticipation. It was going to be- it had to be- him.

It was anticipation that made her heart beat faster. She knew it was him. It _had_ to be. She only had one day left. She knew she wasn't crazy.

Lisa wasn't sure if it was disappointment or relief that coursed through her when she turned around. Then orderly was a tall man. Similar in height and build to him. His eyes were what made Lisa realize it wasn't him. The orderly's eyes were dark brown, not piercing blue.

They weren't the eyes that haunted her nightmares.

* * *

"Are you feeling better now?"

Haley rolled over in her bed, her face drawn. "Define better."

Lisa smiled slightly. "As normal as possible."

Haley's shoulders moved under the blankets in a shrug. "I guess so."

"That's good." Lisa chewed the inside of her cheek. She wasn't sure if she should ask. "Haley?"

"Hmm?" Lisa could tell she was getting drowsy.

"Who was the orderly that talked to you this afternoon?"

Lisa could vaguely make out Haley's eyebrows furrowing. "Who?"

Lisa propped herself up on her elbow. "The orderly who helped you this afternoon. He whispered in your ear?"

"Aaron? He's been here forever."

"No. This man was tall, slim, but un-seemingly strong. He was with you when the episode started."

"Don't remember," Haley answered, her voice starting to slur with sleep. "Aaron was the only one."

Lisa started to ask more but she heard her roommate's steady breathing. She was already asleep.

* * *

Lisa knew she should be feeling ecstatic. She was going home tomorrow. She should be festive, going outside, enjoying the Sunday activities that the institute always held.

But she couldn't. Something was making her feel uneasy. For some reason she just felt . . .off and she couldn't put her finger on why. Instead of hanging out and talking with the patients she had come to know over the last year and a half, Lisa was standing in her room, alone, and staring out the barred window.

Everyone else was having a good time; walking and talking with nurses or orderlies, playing games with each other. No one seemed bothered; no one seemed to feel like something wasn't right.

A nurse caught her eye, calmly chatting to one of the doctors. Lisa startled, her hand going to the window. Not again. It couldn't be him. She had to be seeing things. As if knowing that she was watching him, the nurse looked up, his eyes catching hers.

Lisa gasped and shut her eyes. She laid her forehead against the window. The eyes that stared back at her from the grounds below, eyes that glinted in the sunlight, were bright blue.

She felt her heart start to pound. This wasn't right. He was dead. She was imagining things. When she opened her eyes, he would be gone. That's how it always was.

Her brain was playing tricks on her. In the excitement, or possible trepidation, of leaving, her mind was making things appear that weren't really there. Lisa would not let this get the best of her.

"Everything all right, Miss Reisert?"

Lisa jumped and turned. "Dr. Benson. Y-yes. Everything's fine," she mustered the best smile she could. She seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

"Are you sure?" Lisa groaned inwardly. "Did you not want to join the festivities?"

Lisa shook her head. "I'm just tired. I guess I just wanted to relax a little before tomorrow."

Dr. Benson smiled, his wrinkled cheeks pulling up. He was an older man and reminded Lisa of her grandfather. "Will your father be here to pick you up?"

"Yes. I think he's more exciting than me," she laughed softly. "I'm sure he won't let me out of his sight for days."

Benson chuckled. "I'm sure," he paused. "Let him. It'll do both of you some good to be near someone for awhile. I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow, but I want you to take it slow. Don't rush into anything when you leave. I'm sure you want to jump right back into your old life, but I don't want you to overexert yourself."

Lisa plopped down on the edge of her bed. "Of course not. I'm not sure I want to go back to the way it all was before. That's probably what got me in trouble in the first place."

Benson walked towards her, his pace labored. "Do you mind if I sit?" Lisa shook her head and moved over on the bed. He sat, keeping his right leg outstretched. "You've made remarkable progress since you've come here and I think you know that. You've had a difficult couple of years, but that's all behind you now, yes?"

Lisa gave one of the first true smiles she had in years. "Of course."

"And I know the answer already, but I have to ask. You haven't had any nightmares? No hallucinations? Panic attacks?"

Lisa's smile faltered. Seeing _him_ everywhere the past couple days was just caused by her excitement to go home. And the fact that she still couldn't think, let alone say his name, meant nothing. "No. No nightmares or anything."

Benson smiled and placed one wrinkled hand on hers. To her credit, she didn't even flinch. "I knew you would pull through, Lisa. There were a couple of rough patches, but you worked through them. I am very proud of you."

Lisa felt her smile come back. "Thank you."

He patted her hand gently and stood. "You should go enjoy the festivities, Lisa. One last time before you leave."

"I'll think about it. There might be a chess game with my name on it."

Benson's lined cheeks pulled back in a smile. "I might have to challenge you there."

"I'll hold you to that."

He chuckled and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Lisa heard the door creak open a little after three am. She didn't think anything of it at first. It was just one of the nurses checking on her and Haley like they always did.

It was when she heard the footsteps stop next to her bed that she knew something was wrong. The edge of her bed sunk down as weight settled on it. Lisa's eyes shot open as a pair of fingers touched her cheek.

A scream built up in her throat at the bright blue eyes visible in the darkness of her room. The hand clamped over her shin before the scream could tear free, holding her jaw tight.

"Shh, Leese," the all too familiar voice whispered. "You don't want to wake the other patients."

"You're not real," she whispered, her eyes wide. "You're dead."

His fingers tightened to the point of pain on her chin. "Oh, I'm really not."

* * *

**AN: **I am so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I swear I updated after the last time, but apparently not. I've been working on this chapter for the last month (it wouldn't have taken so long had life not gotten in the way. Damn 45 hour work weeks) so I hope you like it. I have to say the ideas came to me after seeing Breaking Benjamin in concert (fantastic, by the way!) and since all of their songs are pretty much the inspiration for this story, it wasn't too hard to write.

Since I always prefer to know what I'm writing about (I hate just making up facts about disorders like PTSD or schizophrenia) I did a little bit of research like I always do. I like to be at least semi knowledgeable about what I put in my stories and not just take what I know from TV shows and things like that (since the writer's of TV shows do get things wrong sometimes). I looked up paranoid schizophrenia and read a little about it. I found what I know from a reliable source. I wanted to give you guys the link in case you wanted to know a little more about it as well. www dot mayoclinic dot com/health/paranoid-schizophrenia/DS00862


	4. Travels with a Devil

Now you want to take me down  
As if I even care  
I am the monster in your head  
And I thought you'd learn by now  
It seems you haven't yet  
I am the venom in your skin  
And now your life  
Is broken

After the lights go out on you  
After your worthless life is through  
I will remember how you scream  
I can't afford to care  
I can't afford to care

~Lights Out

I Will Not Bow

**Chapter Three: Travels with a Devil**

Lisa's own voice woke her.

"_For the first couple hours of the flight, after he told me who, _what_, he was, I was frightened. I was scared out of my mind. Everything from the attack before came rushing back."_

Her brow furrowed. Did she have a meeting with Dr. Benson? She must be if she was talking about the flight.

Wait. Wasn't she supposed to be home? She was going home today.

"_After the attack in the airplane bathroom, I told myself that I wasn't going to allow him to torment me anymore. I stole the kid's pen on a whim. It was the first thing that I saw that I could have used as a weapon. I couldn't let him make me feel so powerless anymore."_

Why did she feel like she was moving? This didn't feel like her bed at the hospital.

Lisa's eyes opened a crack. It was dark. Every once and awhile a flash of light would illuminate her surroundings. She glanced around. She was lying on the back seat of a car, her back resting against the seat, her head cushioned on the crook of her arms. Which were bound. Why were her arms tied up? Her eyebrows furrowed.

Lisa struggled to move her legs, but found that they too were bound. What was going on? Where was she? Why the _hell_ did her head hurt so much?

Lisa felt the tension building in her body as light after light began to illuminate the driver in front of her. Longish brown hair, strong jaw and . . .

Lisa bit back the scream that built in her throat. This couldn't be right. This wasn't possible. Panic bubbled in her chest. _This can't be happening. It isn't possible, _she repeated in her mind. She had to get away. She had to escape.

Moving as quietly as she could to not let him know she was awake, Lisa rolled over onto her back. She tried to keep her mind clear, tried to keep the panic from invading her thoughts and making her useless.

She was only going to have one shot at this. If she screwed this up, there would be no chance for her. She would probably never be seen again. Her body would probably never be found. No one would ever know what happened to her. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized that she might not ever see her father again.

Lisa inhaled sharply and shook her head to clear her mind. There was no use allowing panic to set in. Fear would only make her lose focus. She had spent the better part of two years learning to accept her fear. She couldn't allow it to make her lose focus.

Lisa kicked out. Her legs, landing lower than her intended target, slammed into his right shoulder. If anything, he would have a massive bruise in the morning. The car skidded across the road, going out of control.

"Son of a bitch!"

He pulled on the steering wheel, bringing the car back into the correct lane with his left hand while fending off her still kicking feet with his right. Lisa's feet fell between the seats. She scooted up in the back seat, attempting to lunge at the back of his head.

She caught his gaze in the mirror, his blue eyes meeting hers for a brief moment. She watched as anger filtered over his gaze. He slammed on the gas, forcing her back onto the seat and with one last vicious jerk of the wheel, threw her to the side, her head slamming into the rear passenger window.

Lisa felt the car slow to a crawl and then stop altogether. She struggled to sit up, her head pounding. She heard the click of a seat belt and then the front seat slammed back, pinning her legs to the cushion.

She opened her mouth to scream, but found his hand covering her mouth before she could. His left hand found her bound arms, slamming them into the glass above her. Lisa felt the glass crack against her knuckles. His right was still pressed over her mouth, stifling the scream that threatened to pour from her lips.

That was how she found herself pressed under Jackson Rippner, his face hovering above hers, his mouth brushing the knuckles of his hand, one knee beside her legs on the floorboard, one knee resting on the driver's chair.

Tears welled up in her eyes, a weakness that she knew she would be embarrassed about later, as she stared up into his ice blue gaze. She begged him silently to let her go; to just leave her alone. What did he want from her now? Was he here to kill her? To finally finish the job?

Lisa could feel the drum of his heart against her chest; slow and steady. How was it even possible that his heart was beating slower than hers?

She struggled to push him away; tried to jerk her face away but he tightened his grip. Her breathing became ragged as panic set in.

"I need you to calm down," he said, his voice with an edge to it.

Lisa looked up at him as if he were the crazy one. He had already tried to kill her once before and now he had kidnapped her, was driving her to God knows where and had her pinned across the back of the car. And she was supposed to calm down?

"I'm not going to hurt you unless you make me. And if you don't calm down, I might have to."

Lisa stilled. It's not like her struggles were getting her anywhere anyway. She stared up at his shadowy face, fear still in her eyes.

"Are you going to calm down?"

Lisa nodded.

She could feel him relax above her. "Good. If you scream when I remove my hand, I'll knock you out. Do you understand?"

Lisa nodded again.

Slowly, Jackson removed his hand. Instantly blood rushed back into her cheeks. A scream built up in her chest, but she pushed it down. She knew what this man was capable of. What was the one thing he told her so long ago? That he never lied to her.

Could she really hold him to that now?

His face grew contemplative. "I might even toss you in the trunk, but I was trying to be civil."

Lisa snorted despite the terror that flickered through her.

"Now, are you going to calm down and help me instead of trying to harm me?"

Lisa stared up at him wide eyed. "Why should I trust you?" she squeaked.

"I've told you before Leese, I never lied to you," he replied, echoing her own thoughts. "Do you think I'd start now?"

Lisa didn't respond. How would one answer that? After the flight, when he attacked her, she'd seen in him a kind of brutality that she'd only ever seen in one other man.

"_How_ can I trust you?" she finally whispered.

Jackson's lips pursed as he contemplated her question. "You can't. But if I was here to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?"

Lisa opened her mouth to respond but shut it. He had a point. But then, what if he was taking her somewhere to kill her there?

"Where are you taking me?"

Jackson gave a slight shake of his head. "Doesn't matter."

"Will I ever see my father again?"

He smirked. "That depends on if you do what I say. Which, based on your track record, might not be very likely."

Lisa stared up into his shadowy face as bravely as she could. There was a way she could get out of this. There had to be. Maybe if she just distracted him. "What do you want Jackson?"

"Your questions always did get better in the end." His smirk widened. "All I want right now is for you to do what I say. I'll explain everything to you when we get where we're going."

Lisa sighed. "Fine. But can you please untie me? My hands are going numb."

Jackson's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so."

Lisa felt tears well in her eyes again. "Please, Jackson."

He looked down on her for a moment before a bout of laughter burst from his lips. "Oh please, Leese. Don't think I'm going to fall for your pathetic attempts to make me feel sorry for you again. The last time I did, the _one_ time, I wound up with a pen in my neck."

Lisa's eyes flicked down to the base of his throat where just the top of a scar was showing above the collar of his t-shirt. A twinge of guilt edged its way into her chest. She quickly squashed it. _He deserved it,_ she told herself.

Jackson knew where she was looking. His eyes darkened. "Do you want to see it?" he snapped, reaching a finger up to tug at his collar.

Her eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat as she shook her head. "No."

Jackson leaned into her. Her vision was clouded over by his eyes; her lungs inhaled his scent, a mixture of peppermint and coffee, but wholly him. "What's the matter? Afraid to see your handiwork? Too afraid to see what you did to me?" he sucked his lower lip between his teeth.

"No," she stated again. "No."

He released her arms, his hand going instead to cup the side of her throat. His thumb played with the dip at the bottom of her neck. Lisa gasped as he squeezed gently. Releasing their grip, Jackson's fingers trailed up her skin to grip her cheeks.

"What are you so afraid of, Leese?" he grit out. "What is your problem?"

"Just let me go," she whispered.

He leaned in closer, the tip of his nose touching hers, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "Oh, I can't do that. Come on, Leese. You know the rules. You do what I say, and you won't get hurt. All you have to do is obey me."

Lisa blinked quickly, trying to once again dispel the tears that threatened to fall. "Fine."

He stared down at her for a moment longer, his eyes boring into hers. And then he was gone. The seat was up a second later, followed by the sound of a car door opening.

Lisa stayed on the seat, confused. What was going on? She sat up quickly when she heard a scuffling outside the door. She looked out of the window when a shadowy form stopped in front of it.

Jackson opened the car door and stood patiently, one hand tucked in his pocket. He stared down at her, his gaze steely. His eyebrows rose after a moment. "Well?"

With one last angry glance up at him, Lisa swung her legs out of the car and began to stand up. Jackson stopped her with a palm to her chest, knocking her back into the seat. The protest died on her lips as he pulled a small switchblade from his pocket.

Jackson knelt down and grabbed hold of her still bare feet. He placed the cold blade against her ankle, causing a shiver to roll through her body. His gaze met hers, a sick smile crossing his lips as he caught the look of fear that flashed across her face. The rope fell from her feet as the blade sliced cleanly through it.

He stood up again and grabbed hold of her arm. He yanked her from the car, pushing down on her head to stop her from bashing her head on the door frame. Thank God for small favors.

Jackson pulled her away from the car as he shut the door. He stepped slightly to the right, his hand reaching for the front door handle. Lisa kicked out with her foot, connecting with his knee. Jackson cursed, his grip loosening. Lisa pivoted on her heel, slamming her elbow into his back. She tore free from his grip as he stumbled and bolted away from him.

Lisa was only a few steps away before he was on her, one arm over her throat, his other hand tangling in her hair, yanking her head back.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you, Leese, but you never fucking listen. _This_ is what got you into all that trouble two years ago."

Lisa gasped in his hold. He had her pinned to his chest, his heart finally pounding. She kicked out, attempting to hit anything that she could. Jackson dodged her feet easily. Her hands, meanwhile, were occupied with trying to pull his suffocating arm from around her throat. Jackson's breath brushed her ear.

"Now we're going to have to do this the hard way. My life was so much simpler before I met you. No problems, no hang-ups. I got the job done and it was over. You come into my life and fuck everything up. Why can't you ever do anything I say? You're the biggest pain in my ass."

Lisa's fingers clawed at his arm. "Can't. . .breath. . ."

"I save your goddamn life and all I get is a headache from you."

"Jackson . . .please. . ."

"Oh, now you want me to be nice? It's not gonna happen Leese. Right now I don't care whether you live or die. Frankly, my life would be a hundred times easier if you weren't in it."

Lisa struggled to gather air in her lungs, but failed. Darkness was encroaching on her vision.

"What's the matter, Leese? Getting a little hard to breathe? You're struggles are getting weaker." His voice got quieter. "Just like in the plane."

His words faded from her ears as the darkness consumed her. She didn't want to die like this; not here and not by him.

* * *

Lisa went slack in Jackson's grip. He shifted his grip from her hair to around her chest. His forearm relaxed around her neck. Her head was resting against his shoulder. Jackson thought about just dragging her back to the car and then thought better of it. It would make too big of a mess in the car.

In one quick movement, he tucked an arm beneath her knees and hoisted her up, bracing one arm behind her back. "You've gotten lighter, Leese," he whispered to her, knowing she wouldn't hear him. "Hospital wasn't feeding you enough?"

Balancing Lisa's limp form between the car and his body, Jackson opened the passenger door. He set her down in the seat, arranging her hands in her lap. He passed the switchblade over the ropes on her wrists, the cord falling away easily. He buckled the seat belt over her and lowered the seat slightly, giving an air that she was simply sleeping to anyone that would bother to look.

Jackson tucked a stray strand of hair away, his fingers staying a beat too long on the tip of her ear. He pulled his hand away, stepping back from the car. With a disdainful glance down at the offending hand, he slammed the door shut and walked around the front of the car.

* * *

Lisa woke when the car hit a bump in the road. She gasped, her hands automatically going to her throat from some half remembered dream. It was only when she looked to her left and noticed the man sitting in the driver's seat, his head propped up on his left hand, did she realize that nothing had been a dream.

Her throat burned. The tender skin of her neck hurt when she touched it. "What did you do to me?" she croaked.

Jackson glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Nothing more than you deserved, I'm sure."

Lisa coughed. Her throat was scratchy.

Jackson wiped his eyes. He'd been driving all night and dealing with this woman wasn't making him any less exhausted. He squinted against the early morning sun and grabbed the sunglasses from the visor. Lisa coughed again. With a roll of his eyes, he reached down and picked up a water bottle.

Lisa jumped in her seat as his hand drew close. She glanced down at the bottle as if it were going to bite her.

"Relax Leese. It's just water."

Lisa took it, doing her best to not touch any part of his skin. She took a sip and then downed half the bottle after she realized she was massively thirsty. "What did you do to me?" she repeated.

"Tried to strangle you," came Jackson's simple reply. "Damn shame it failed."

Lisa's gaze flickered with fear, the bottle still near her lips. "And last night?"

Jackson glanced at her again. "What about it?"

"What did you do to me?" she asked again.

Jackson sighed. "I drugged you. How else was I supposed to get you out?"

Lisa's eyes squeezed shut. "And _how_ did you get me out?"

"What's with all the fucking questions Leese?"

She kept her eyes closed. "Just please, answer the question."

He sighed again. "Through the front door. The security wasn't very good there, was it?" He snorted. "I was there for three days without them realizing anything. You'd think for a mental institution they'd have better security."

"Three days?"

"Don't sound so shocked, Leese," he replied, his tone condescending. "I followed you for eight weeks without you noticing."

"So it _was_ you."

He smirked. "What? You saw me? I'm surprised you didn't say something." He paused. "Oh, that's right. They thought you were crazy. Letting them know that you were still seeing a figment of your imagination wouldn't help your case, would it?"

"You are such an asshole."

"Probably."

A sudden thought dawned on her. "Wait. When I woke this morning."

"What about it?"

"You were listening to my tapes."

Jackson shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He ran a hand through his hair. It was the same way he acted on the plane when she mentioned Keefe's family. "And if I was?"

"Why would you do that? Those were personal."

"Because I could, Leese."

"That's not an answer."

"Well it's the only one you're going to get. I don't have to explain anything to you."

Lisa had no idea how to answer that. He had violated her thoughts. What more could he do to her?

"You should get some more sleep, Leese," he stated, changing the subject. "We've got a long drive ahead of us."

Lisa turned her attention to the window, watching the scenery fly by. "I think I've slept enough for a lifetime."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

The drive was long and silent. They had been driving for hours, stopping two or three times to get gas. When she had complained that she was hungry, Jackson pulled a bag of chips from the back seat, slightly crushed from their scuffle earlier. He gave looks of irritation when she said she had to pee. But he always wound up pulling into some gas station; always claiming that he had to get gas.

Lisa knew he watched her like a hawk until she went through the bathroom door even though he never actually looked in her direction. The glasses hid his eyes, his head always turned just towards the small screen on the pump. But she knew he watched her, knew that he would be on her in a moment if she tried to run.

And yet she just couldn't understand why he gave her the little amount of trust that he did. The Jackson she knew would have followed her to the rest room. Hell, he probably would have followed her in. And something always compelled her to go back to the car. She had no idea where he was taking her, had no idea what she was headed into, but she always went back. Morbid curiosity, perhaps?

Jackson had threatened her to stay in the car when they pulled into the motel parking lot while he disappeared into the office. Lisa's hands itched to reach for the door handle. She wanted to run. She wanted to get away from Jackson. She wanted to run screaming for help.

By the time she worked up her courage to even attempt to flee, the door flew open. "Let's go."

Lisa hesitated, her hands clenching, her eyes staring straight ahead. She'd lost her chance.

Jackson leaned into the door frame. To any outside observer it would look merely like two lovers speaking in soft whispers. That couldn't be any further from the truth. "You're not going to give me any problems, correct?"

Lisa looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Why should I make anything easier for you?" she choked out.

Jackson stilled for a moment, glancing at the few people in the motel parking lot from over his sunglasses. Finally, he leaned in closer. Lisa couldn't help it as she flinched.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you," he stated. "Don't make me change my mind. Now get out of the car."

Lisa didn't budge. "First tell me what you did to Haley."

Jackson sighed. "Lisa-" he warned.

She shook her head, trying to muster up the courage to stand up to him. Her hands gripped the sides of the seat. "No. Tell me," she replied, her voice wavering. Lisa thanked whatever god she could that he was wearing sunglasses. She probably would have given in if she had to stare into his sharp eyes.

"I didn't do anything to her," he snapped. "She's fine. I'm sure she woke up this morning with little more than a headache."

"Why?" Lisa squeaked, disbelieving.

Jackson's brow furrowed. "Why what?"

"You didn't kill her?" she whispered.

A bout of laughter burst through his lips. "God no. What do you take me for?"

Lisa stared up at him incredulously. "A murderer. A 'manager'. A kidnapper. An asshole." She paused. "Should I go on?"

The smirk never left Jackson's lips. "I think they should have worked on your multiple personality problem while you were in there. I noticed it on the plane too, Leese. You go through moments of being so strong, so brave, almost a match for me, to a quivering mess of a woman who can't even stand on her own two god damn feet."

Lisa flinched again at his words. They stung despite her trying to brush them off. "Just tell me what you did to Haley."

"Nothing," he stated. "I drugged her. A little bit stronger than I used on you. It was to keep her out of my way. No harm will come to her at all."

"Why?" she whispered again.

Jackson snorted, exasperated. "Why what, Leese?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I really don't. You'll have to be a little more specific."

"Why didn't you kill her?"

Jackson's hand tightened around the door frame. "You're questions are getting old."

"Then answer them."

Lisa watched as the tension evaporated from his muscles. "There was no point in killing her. That would have left a body trail that I didn't need." He grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her from the car and shutting the door. "Now come on."

Lisa stumbled as Jackson started walking. The car beeped behind them. Lisa shivered as his fingers trailed from the hold around her bicep down the inside of her arm to grip her hand, his fingers lacing through her own. Reflexively her fingers curled around his. He would do anything to pull off the illusion they were nothing but a pair of lovers.

Her gaze shifted to his face. He lips were pressed into a line, his jaw line slightly tensed. He didn't say a word to her, did nothing but led her to a nondescript door with the number nine hanging haphazardly from a single nail.

"Tell me something."

He turned to her after putting the key in the lock. One eyebrow rose. "Hmm?"

"Do you wear those sunglasses to hide the fact that you have no soul?"

A small grin spread across his lips, but he didn't answer. Jackson pushed the door open, the door sticking slightly in the door jamb. "Home sweet home."

* * *

**AN: **I would like to, first and foremost, thank Meaghan for her wonderful beta-ing on this chapter. There were some parts in the original draft that just didn't fit right, so her input greatly helped in getting this chapter finished.

It's a longer chapter than normal, but I felt that everything in it needed to stay. There was a lot to be said and I probably could have made it longer, but I was able to finish what I needed to say. I hope that all of you like it, so let me know what you think! I'll respond to all of the last chapter's reviews when I get home tonight!


	5. Home

Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself, we all fall down  
Never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand, a broken man  
All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand, drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you

~Without You

I Will Not Bow

**Chapter Four: Home**

The motel room looked like the set of a seedy low budget movie. The carpet was shag; something she hadn't actually seen since her grandmother's house. A mirror hung shakily over the dark brown dresser. The bed -one bed! - rested against the opposite wall, covered with a 1970's patterned comforter; a muted green with large different colored flowers. The motel could have at least upgraded their sense of interior design. Lisa shot Jackson a look that said there was no way they were going to share the bed, her eyes narrowed and lips pressed in a thin line. Jackson just ignored her.

Lisa wanted to scream. She was abducted by the man who tried to kill her and taken to some skeevy motel as if they were trying to hide an affair. She hated this. She hated that he had thrown her nice, normal life into such disarray three years ago. Nothing was normal anymore. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

"How are you still alive?" she blurted.

Jackson finally looked at her. "Because despite you and your father's best efforts, nothing you did to me was fatal. Hurt like hell, but it didn't kill me."

"But they told me-"

He chuckled as he threw a duffle on the bed. "I know what they told you, Leese. I'm the one who told them to tell you that."

Lisa's jaw dropped. Did that mean-? Was he . . .?

"So you do work for the CIA."

Jackson stopped looking through the duffle, placing both his hands on the bed as he bent over. He shook his head in disbelief. "No."

"Then who do you work for? I find it a little hard to believe you'd just try to kill Keefe and then abduct me just because you felt like it."

"I don't work for anyone," he replied, continuing to dig through the bag.

Lisa crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Then you're just an asshole?"

Jackson straightened and turned to her, a hard glint in his eyes. "Leese." He said, a tone of warning lacing his words.

"No. I want to know why. Why did you have to screw up _my_ life?"

"I already told you that."

"And now? Why did you decide to just come back in my life now? I was finally getting back to normal. I was finally going to be able to have _my life_ back."

"What life would that be, Leese? Working a nine to five job? The fake smile and false congenialities? Getting up at three in the morning to have eggs? Possibly some quality time with dear old dad? I've seen coma patients with a better life than you."

Lisa jerked back as if he'd struck her. It was a painful reminder that he'd followed her for so long.

"It's better than killing people," she finally seethed.

Jackson let out a puff of breath. He took a step toward her. Lisa tensed, her fingers clenched around her arms hard enough that her short nails bit into her skin. She looked for anywhere else she could go that would get her away from him, no matter how close or far away it was.

Her eyes landed on the open bathroom door and before he took another step she blurted, "I want to take a shower."

He stopped. "What?"

"I'm nasty. I'm sweaty, dirty and I just want to take a shower."

Jackson stared at her for a moment and then gestured toward the open door. "Be my guest."

Lisa hesitated. She hadn't quite thought this through. She stared at the room and then down at the hospital grade pajamas she was wearing. She tugged at the shirt uncomfortably. "What am I supposed to wear?"

Jackson smirked. "Whatever you want. Go naked if you want to."

Lisa glared at him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He glanced up at her from beneath his bangs. "Actually," he started, moving toward her. Lisa took a step back for every step he took forward until she hit the wall next to the door. She pressed herself as far into the wall as she could but couldn't turn her gaze from his.

Jackson leaned into her, his face only a hairsbreadth away. He tilted his head to look at her, his eyes flicking up and down. One hand pressed against the wall by her head while the other trailed up her arm. She could feel his breath against her lips. "You're not my type," he finally whispered.

Reality shot back through Lisa. With a frustrated cry she shoved him away and turned into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Jackson's hand stopped it. "Uh uh," he said. "This stays open."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It stays open or you stay dirty. Take your pick."

Lisa weighed the options. She could feel the sweat dried to her skin, her hair felt greasy against her cheek. She needed a shower. She felt nasty. But she didn't want to give Jackson a show either. "Compromise?"

His eyes narrowed. "Depends."

"Let me close it some, leave it open a crack and you can still see whatever I'm doing."

After a moment Jackson nodded. "Agreed."

Lisa held in the sigh of relief that wanted to escape. She closed the door part way, leaving enough room to be able to fit through, her eyes never leaving his. She finally turned from him, hiding slightly behind the door so she could undress.

* * *

Jackson watched as Lisa shut the door. An amused smirk crossed his lips as she ducked behind the door to get undressed. She may think that he couldn't see her by hiding behind the door, but she'd forgotten about the mirror.

He caught just a glimpse of pale skin across her chest as she turned, the overhead light making her skin glow; a sprinkle of freckles across her back as she moved toward the shower. And just the smallest mark -a tattoo, perhaps- across her left hip as she bent down to turn on the water.

Jackson finally looked away once she stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her. He rifled through the bag, digging through the contents to the bottom. He pulled a single gun from beneath the pile of neatly folded clothing and tucked it under his pillow, just within reach should Lisa or anyone else try something.

Jackson stilled as a long, deep sigh drifted from the bathroom. He glanced at the door, imagining Lisa standing under the water doing nothing but allowing the drops to trail over her skin, the tiny rivulets caressing every crevasse of her body.

He walked to the end of the bed and dug through the bag once again, extracting a folded t-shirt and boxers. Moving as quietly as he could, Jackson made his way into the bathroom, pushing the door open slightly and praying that the door didn't make a sound. He placed the folded items on the toilet seat and with one glance up at the shadowy form behind the curtain, Jackson left the room, careful to close the door partly behind him.

* * *

Lisa stepped out of the water into the warm mist hovering in the bathroom. She reached for the towel but stopped at the sight of the clothing on the toilet. Her gaze flicked up to the door. The room outside the door was dark save for a single light. Lisa snatched the towel from the hanger and dried herself off. After hesitating for a moment Lisa grabbed the clothes and pulled them on. After taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped into the room.

Jackson was lying on the bed on his side, his eyes closed. The blankets were pulled up to his shoulders. Lisa walked slowly up to the bed. She leaned over him, staring into his sleeping face. He almost looked peaceful while he slept. There was no hardness in the lines of his face.

A sudden yawn pushed its way through her lips. She eyed the far side of the bed, the mattress looking inviting despite the current occupant. She shut off the light and made her way to the other side and pulled down the covers. She slid in, the cool sheets caressing her bare legs. She could feel the slight body heat coming from Jackson and scooted over as far as she could to the edge of the bed. She didn't want to be any closer to him than needed.

The last thought that crossed her mind before sleep took over was that she had no idea what she was walking into. But for some reason she didn't feel like she had to worry.

* * *

Jackson knew Lisa was hovering over him. He could smell the hotel shampoo in the hair that brushed his cheek and the clothes that smelled unmistakably like him. He almost grinned.

He kept himself still as she stood there. He didn't know what she was going to do. He wouldn't have put it past her if she tried to get away. Jackson couldn't help it when his eyebrows furrowed as Lisa turned off the light and moved to the other side of the bed. _That_ was surprising.

Maybe he didn't need to worry after all.

* * *

Lisa woke to the sound of the shower shutting off. She groaned into the pillow and pressed her face further into the fluff. She could feel the sunlight streaming through the blinds in the window. Must be early morning.

Lisa rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling, her arm flopping to the bed. The other side of the bed was cold. How long had he been up? Movements across the room made her turn her head.

The bathroom door was ajar. Jackson stood at the mirror, his skin still damp with the moisture from the shower. He wore only a pair of black slacks hanging from his waist. Lisa couldn't help but stare.

Even from the back she could tell he was incredibly fit. She knew he had muscles. As many times as he'd threatened her, pushed her against walls or pressed into her, she'd had ample time to feel them; the wiry muscles in his arms and the taut ones of his abdomen.

But the one thing that surprised her, the one thing that caused her to stare, was the scars that littered his shoulder blades and spine. Roughly healed scars slashed their way across his skin like gnarled branches. She'd never seen anything like it. Lisa's mind couldn't even fathom where Jackson could have gotten them.

After staring as much as she dared, Lisa turned away. Her eye caught something on his side of the bed. The telephone! Oh thank God! Lisa crawled over to it as quietly as possible, one foot landing on the carpet, the other perched on the edge of the bed. Her hand was outstretched, almost there, when a rough hand gripped her arm.

"It won't work for you, Leese," Jackson whispered in her ear. "I unplugged it last night."

His chest was against her back, the little bit of moisture left from his shower seeped through her shirt. His hand gripped her forearm with no sign of releasing. Lisa bucked under him. "Get off!"

Jackson tightened his grip on her arm. His other hand grabbed for the one holding her up on the bed. He pulled her arm in, pressing it into her stomach. Lisa collapsed to the bed, her head and chest hanging over the edge, her knee digging into her chest. Despite her best efforts to get away from him, Jackson kept his hold.

With a soft grunt in her ear, Jackson pulled up, jerking her with him. He twisted to the right, tossing her to the bed. Lisa's back hit the wall with a thump. She stared wide eyed up at him as he leaned over her, placing both hands on the wall beside her head. She could smell his soap, the cool mint on his breath from his toothpaste. Never before in her life had she equated the smell of toothpaste with something inherently evil.

"Who would you have called? You're father? What could he have possibly done? You have no idea where you are." Lisa held his gaze as he leaned in, bending his elbows. "You don't get it, Leese. I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me."

Lisa felt a surge of anger course through her, overpowering the fear she felt. "I already did, _Jack_," she spat. "Or are you forgetting the last time we met?"

Jackson's eyes flashed. Finally he smirked. "You've got balls, Leese. It's about damn time you showed it. Now get up. We need to go."

"Where are we going?"

Jackson pushed off the wall. "Doesn't matter. Some place safe."

Lisa's brows furrowed. "Safe from what?"

Jackson paused as he was getting off the bed. "Get dressed, Leese. I'm leaving in five minutes with or without you."

Lisa watched him. His face betrayed no emotion. "No, you won't," she replied.

He turned to her. "What?"

"You won't leave me," she replied petulantly. "You won't just give up on whatever you're doing. You wouldn't have dragged me all over the place just to leave me in some seedy motel. You're not built that way," she narrowed her eyes at him. "You always finish the job."

Jackson's hand shot out, his fingers wrapping around her throat. He was on her again, his lips pressed in a thin line. "You know nothing about me," he seethed. "I would leave you to die on the side of the road if it suited my needs. I don't care if you're dry, wet, comfortable, tired, _whatever_. Just shut up and do what you're told. Now get dressed Leese."

Lisa pulled at his arm. She couldn't breathe. What was with this man and trying to strangle her? She gulped in air when he released her and moved away. Jackson grabbed a shirt from his bag and started to button it. He looked at her when the shirt was only half way buttoned.

"What are you waiting for?"

Lisa bristled at his tone. "What am I supposed to wear?"

Jackson gestured nonchalantly at a bag on the chair by the dresser. She stared at the bag for a moment. Curiosity getting the better of her, Lisa went to it.

In it she found a pair of capris a size too big and a shirt that would show entirely too much of her cleavage than she was comfortable with. Lisa held up the shirt with a raised eyebrow. Jackson returned the look. "Wear that or go on wearing what you are now."

"Do I really want to know where you got these?"

He gave her that infuriating smirk that he was good at. "Probably not."

She heard Jackson chuckle as she walked by him to the bathroom, muttering something about getting a disease from clothing that didn't belong to her.

* * *

Lisa slept for most of the remainder of the drive. She woke only when they stopped for food and gas. Jackson drove in silence the entire way. Even the few times she woke up he didn't speak to her. By the look on his face every time she looked at him, she had a feeling he wasn't happy to be going where they were going.

It occurred to her at one point that he could be taking her somewhere in the middle of nowhere just to kill her. But, somewhere deep down, she couldn't actually see him doing that. He was the type of person that would have just taken her out in the hospital and left her for someone else to clean up. This then begged the question as to where he was taking her and what he planned to do with her there.

He still hadn't told her where they were going by the time they left the motel room. He still hadn't told her anything as a matter of fact. No matter how many times she asked him.

It was when she woke in farm country, the expanses of land flying by, that she finally, actually began to worry.

"Is this where you're going to dump my body?"

Jackson startled. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Why would I do that?"

"It's farm country. There's all this land that would take forever to comb in order to find me." The words came out in a rush.

Jackson sighed. "I'm not going to kill you, Leese. Don't you think I would have already done it if I was going to?"

Lisa wasn't sure what to say. "I figured you wanted to let me suffer."

"I could have done that in Florida."

That didn't lessen her worry. "Then why bring me to God knows where?" she hesitated, an eerie thought crossing her mind. "I'm not going to become one of your wives, am I?"

Jackson's gaze shot to hers. "One of my wi-what?"

Lisa shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"Just let it go. Can we just ride for a little while longer in peace?"

"I thought you'd like to have someone to talk to," she replied, turning her gaze to the window.

Jackson scoffed. "Contrary to what you seem to believe, I enjoy silence."

"Then just tell me where we are and I'll leave you alone."

Dead grass covered the ground. Lisa had a feeling that if she rolled down the window a cold blast of air would steal her breath away. It'd been a while since she'd seen an actual winter. The fifty degree "winters" they had in Florida didn't count in her book.

"Indiana."

Lisa opened her mouth to retort but the unspoken words wrapped around his one word stopped her. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, his jaw clenched. His lips pursed as he slowed.

They turned down a side street, the car bouncing across the unpaved road, a large blue house rising up in front of them as they drove closer. A white porch wrapped around the front of the house, tucking itself around the side. A dark wood door was nestled in the middle of the two story building. White shutters lined every four paned window.

Jackson threw the car in park when they pulled in the dirt driveway. A man opened the door as Jackson turned off the car, wiping his hands on an already dirty towel as if he had been waiting for them.

Lisa watched the unknown man as he stood there watching them. He was older, his thick hair receding at the temples. He wore faded blue jeans topped with a flannel button down shirt.

"I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend."

Jackson kept his gaze on the man. "I'm not asking you to."

"What if I told him everything? That you abducted me? That you tried to kill me and Keefe?"

"Go ahead," he replied, "he already knows."

Lisa's brows furrowed. She flicked her gaze between Jackson and the other man. Neither one looked very happy to be there. "Who is he?"

Jackson finally turned to her, his face a mask of something Lisa couldn't place. "My father."

* * *

AN: Dun dun duuuun! And there's the new chapter. I've had it written for awhile now, but I was just waiting on my beta to finish editing. She enjoyed the chapter so I hope you guys do too!


	6. House Arrest

If you find your family,  
Don't you cry  
In this land of make believe,  
Dead and dry  
You're so cold  
but you feel alive

Lay your hand on me  
One last time  
Show me how it ends, it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright  
Let's give this another try

~So Cold

**AN: **Once again I would like to thank my friend Meaghan for beta-ing this chapter.

I Will Not Bow

**Chapter Five: House Arrest**

"_The search is still out for Lisa Reisert, the young woman involved in the Red Eye incident who saved Deputy Secretary of Homeland Security Charles Keefe. Miss Reisert was due to be released yesterday, and was noticed missing from her hospital room when her father arrived to take her home. No clues have been found as to her whereabouts and so far there are no suspects-"_

The small TV was switched off. Arthur McCrea stood facing the blank screen, his back to the man at his kitchen table, watching his reflection.

"I didn't expect to hear from you," he asked, his voice gruff.

Jackson sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't expect to call you."

"Then why did you?"

Jackson paused, contemplating his answer. "I didn't have anyone else to turn to."

Arthur turned to his son, leaned his back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. For Jackson to acknowledge something like that was a step up in their relationship.

Jackson gave a bark of laughter knowing what his father was thinking. "If I went to anyone else, they would know."

Arthur inhaled. "What have you gotten yourself into Jackson?"

"You know what I've done."

"I do," Arthur replied, nodding. "But what did you do _now_? What's got you running?"

Jackson didn't answer but his eyes flicked up to the ceiling before going back to Arthur. "What does she have to do with it?" Arthur asked.

Jackson let out a breathy chuckle. "Everything."

* * *

Lisa clenched her teeth as she glared at the closed door. The bastard locked her in. The _asshole _had stuck her in a room- on the second floor mind you- and locked her in. The only window in the room stood across from her with no tree nearby to climb down. Lisa was pretty sure if she tried to jump she would either kill or maim herself.

She didn't give a _damn _if he said 'it's for your own protection'. In her book it was called something else.

Bullshit.

Lisa had pounded on the door when he had first shoved her in the room. She yelled as loud as she could until her voice was hoarse, but no one came. Lisa turned from the door and started pacing. There was no reason to keep her in here.

If she could make herself as annoying as possible maybe someone would open the door and she could get free. It was all she had. She had followed Jackson out of some perverse curiosity. And because he wouldn't have let her go anyway. She was pretty sure he would have tied her to a chair in the basement if given the chance.

Lisa stilled in her pacing as the door handle turned. Her eyes glanced around the room, searching for something, _anything_, she could use to protect herself. Her gaze settled on a simple silver hairbrush, the handle fit perfectly in the palm of her hand and the back of it was large enough to do some damage if she hit him hard enough.

She flattened herself against the wall by the door, the hairbrush raised level with her head. All she needed was for him to open the door. Just a crack. Just a little and she would have him.

The door opened slowly. Lisa's grip tightened on the handle. She saw just the flash of blue eyes in the doorway, just the outline of his jaw before she swung.

* * *

He saw the object coming from the corner of his eye. On reflex, Jackson swung the metal tray upward, the food on it falling to the floor, and blocked her attack. The surprised look on his face quickly contorted into one of anger. The tray fell to the floor with a clatter.

Jackson grabbed her arm and pushed her to the middle of the room. He lunged at her, using his momentum to tackle her to the ground. Lisa's back slammed against the floor, driving the air from her lungs, the brush flying from her hands. She grappled with him as she fought for breath; tore at his hands, shoved at his chest, anything to get him off of her.

Jackson hissed as her teeth sank into the skin of his arm. He glared at her disbelievingly.

"Did you just bite me?"

"Get off me."

Jackson sat up, pelvis pressed down on her abdomen and a leg on each side of her torso. "Make me."

Lisa squinted up at him. "What are you, four?"

"Push me off," he said. "Channel those damn emotions you're so fucking proud of. Push. Me. Off."

Lisa processed what he said and twisted her hips sharply. Jackson shifted his weight, balancing on his calves. Using some half remembered move she learned somewhere she twisted her wrists and pulled down, breaking free from his grasp and then swung up. Her fist caught him by surprise as it connected with his cheek. The punch threw him to the right and Lisa took advantage of the move. She bucked her hips again, flipping them both over. She pushed up from the hardwood floor and tried to bolt for the door.

Before she could even move a step, Jackson was on her. He pulled one arm behind her, twisting it up between her shoulder blades. Lisa cried out as his other hand snaked around her waist. Jackson pulled her against him. His breath brushed her hair.

"Didn't quite follow through, Leese."

"You told me to throw you off," she gasped.

Jackson moved his hand across her abdomen. His fingers trailed up her side, lingered just at the edge of her breast, and moved to her shoulder. He surged forward. Lisa grunted as she was pushed into the wall, her left cheek pressed against the wood.

"You disappoint me Leese," he said against her ear. "You never follow through."

"I beat you last time," she mumbled.

His breath was hot against her ear as he chuckled. "Lucky shot. I pegged you for someone you weren't. I won't make that mistake again." His fingers trailed along her shoulder, up the tender skin of her neck to brush her cheek. "Prove me right, Leese. Prove you're that fucking woman."

Lisa gritted her teeth and struggled under his weight. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. Jackson's grip on her disappeared when the back of her head slammed into the bridge of his nose. He stumbled back as she pivoted on her heel. She pressed her back against the wall as if she was trying to hide among the flowered wallpaper.

She stared at him, wide eyed, as he lay sprawled on the floor. A thin trickle of blood fell from his nose as he looked back up at her. Lisa thought for a moment that he was going to jump to his feet and go for her again. She steeled herself against the coming attack but was surprised when a twisted smile crossed his lips.

Jackson stood up slowly and brushed the dust off of his pants. The unsettling look in his eyes caused Lisa to press harder into the wall. She flinched as he raised a hand. His smirk became amused as he wiped the line of blood from his nose.

"A little jumpy Leese? Nice hit by the way. You might not be as much of a push over as you used to be," he paused. "Maybe you won't be a victim this time."

Lisa couldn't tell if it was anger or fear making her hands shake. "Get out."

"What? Don't like the quality time?"

"Get out," she repeated. "Or I swear I will-"

"What?" Jackson interrupted, taking a step closer to her. "Scream? Cry? Bang on the door? Get it into your head, Leese. No one will help you here."

"What is going on up here?"

Lisa straightened at the new voice. She pushed from the wall and turned to see the new arrival only to realize it moved her that much closer to Jackson. She wasn't foolish enough to think that she could take them both down. She shifted backward again until her legs hit the side of the bed.

Jackson's father stepped into the room. His gaze slid to hers and Lisa sucked in a breath. He had the same piercing blue eyes that Jackson had if a little lined with age. It was hard for her to look at him for too long. "There's no reason to be afraid, Miss Reisert. I'm not going to hurt you," he turned his attention to Jackson. "Go downstairs and get another plate of food. I'm sure she's hungry."

Jackson glanced at his father then let his eyes move to Lisa. He gave a curt nod and moved silently from the room.

"I am very sorry for everything my son has put you through, Miss Reisert. Jackson has always been a little hard headed."

Lisa didn't reply. She wasn't sure how to take this man. He was the father of the man who had destroyed her life twice now.

"I don't think we have been formally introduced. My name is Arthur. Jackson has told me very little about you."

Lisa swallowed. "Jackson told me his parents were dead."

A rueful smile crossed Arthur's face. "I wouldn't doubt that."

"But why-"

Arthur gave a small shake of his head. "Another time perhaps. Come. You must be hungry."

Lisa stared at the hand he stretched out. If she took it, she would be saying she trusted him. She would be putting herself out there again like she did the first time she met Jackson. And she still bore the scars of how that turned out.

She shook her head. She couldn't trust him. She couldn't do that to herself again. There was more going on than he was telling her. She knew it. It was something in her gut; something telling her not to trust the man in front of her. Jackson listened to him. There had to be more to their relationship.

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he nodded in understanding. "Alright. Would you rather your food brought up?"

Lisa's breath hitched. Her gaze flickered over the room. Even despite the window she was feeling claustrophobic. She needed fresh air. She shook her head again.

"I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense, I'll bring up some food for you."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go home."

"I know. I'm not sure why my son brought you here, Miss Reisert. But I do know him and I know he had his reasons. I assure you, you are quite safe here."

Lisa wrapped her arms around her stomach. "How can I believe that?"

Arthur inhaled. His gaze turned to the window as he tucked his thumbs into his jeans pockets. "I suppose you can't," he paused. "All you have is my word. I am not my son. I do not understand the choices he has made or the path that he has chosen."

"But?"

His head tilted back to her, his gaze cool. "But I will support him in whatever he needs now. He has never asked for my help; he's never brought me into his life. If he had any desire to hurt you he would have done so already. He's not a bad person."

Lisa snorted. "Then you don't know him very well."

Arthur's eyes saddened_. _"No. I suppose I don't. I haven't seen him in a very long time."

Lisa inhaled at his tone. He actually seemed upset. The look in his eyes seemed sincere. There was something about him; something that was telling her that he really was just an elderly farmer.

But she'd been fooled by first impressions before. Who's to say that Jackson didn't learn how to lie from his father?

"I will make sure you are safe for as long as you are here, Miss Reisert. If you don't believe anything else, at least believe that," he held his hand out to her again. "Now, come. I can hear your stomach growling from over here."

She fisted her hands around her shirt. Maybe she could trust him. Maybe she could believe what this man said. Her hands unclenched and she stretched one out. Lisa held her breath as Arthur took a step closer. She flinched as his fingertips brushed hers. She almost pulled back when his hand wrapped around her fingers.

Lisa exhaled when he squeezed her hand gently and pulled her to his side. He led her from the room, across the short hallway and down the stairs, the entire time allowing her to walk slightly ahead of him.

* * *

Jackson sat on the steps leading down from the porch, allowing the chilly air to envelop him. The cold bit at his fingers and nose. He could sit out here all day. It was peaceful. There wasn't anyone else for miles. The nearest town was little over twenty minutes away. There was only one road in or out. The only television his father owned was the one in the kitchen with four basic channels on it; the only two phones he had were landlines and even one of those was a rotary. He had an old Apple computer on dial up that he very rarely used. Jackson was as off the grid as he could possibly get and that's the way he liked it.

They had less of a chance of being found.

"Miss Reisert is eating in the dining room. I thought you would like to know."

"You didn't put her near any knives did you?"

"I don't think she'll try anything. We kind of came to an understanding."

Jackson snorted. "You don't know her very well."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately."

Arthur eased down next to him and held out a steaming cup. Jackson accepted it wordlessly and took a sip. "Thank you."

Arthur nodded in response. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"Talk about what? The fact that my life has gone to shit because of a failed case? That I've got a woman, that _I_ broke out of a psychiatric hospital, who tried to kill me because I fucked up her life. She hates everything about me and I hate her so the playing field is even."

Arthur took a sip from his own mug. "I don't think you hate her."

"You're right. It's probably more like I despise her."

"If you did then you wouldn't have brought her here. You would have left her to fend for herself. There has to be some part of you that feels something for this woman."

Jackson gazed out into the distance. The leaves of the apple trees glowed against the setting sun. A bird chirped. A cool breeze ruffled their clothing, bringing with it the smell of the coming fall.

"I don't know what exactly you've gotten yourself into Jackson, but you and Miss Reisert are welcome to stay as long as you need. I just ask that your volatile behavior towards each other be put on hold. You are here to help her, to protect her. You said that yourself. Why not help her, Jackson? Why not give her what you have?"

Jackson's head turned to Arthur. "What are you talking about?"

"Train her, Jackson. Offer to give her the ability to fend for herself like you can. All she is going to be right now for you is a burden."

Jackson absorbed his words.

Dishes clinked in the kitchen. Jackson turned his head slightly. Lisa was in front of the sink, a cup in one hand and a plate in the other. She was standing stock still, her eyes closed, as if she had been trying not to be heard. She didn't move, as if she were afraid that Jackson would move toward her.

Jackson gave a deep sigh and stood up, brushing the dirt off the back of his pants. He'd have to be a fool to think she would accept help from him. "I'm going for a walk."

Arthur stared after his son. They had a lot of work to do, the three of them. It was going to be difficult, but somehow he figured they would pull through.

* * *

**AN2: **Holy crap it's finally complete. I swear I've had this in progress forever. You can ask Meaghan that I have had such severe writer's block it hasn't been funny. I've come to find out, though, that when I get on a reading kick (which I do from time to time) I have sudden urges to write. I just got through the first eight books of the wonderful Stephanie Plum novels when I more ideas of what to put in this chapter. That and I had a little help from Meg. I was stuck on one scene and with her little additions I was able to write again.

I hope you guys enjoy it and that you like Arthur. He has a spot in my heart and I really enjoy him. Kudos to anyone who gets where I got his last name!


	7. Visitations and Quarrels

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away please  
You take the breath right out of me  
And left a hole where my heart should be  
You gotta fight just to make it through  
'Cause I will be the death of you

~Breath

I Will Not Bow

**Updated 12/9/12 with beta-d chapter. Mostly just wording changed, but you can still read it if you want!**

**Chapter Six: Visitations and Quarrels**

Joe Reisert's heart stopped when he saw the two men in dark suits standing in his doorway. He knew it could only be one thing. And if he didn't see her with them now then she must be-

"Mr. Reisert, I'm Special Agent Samuel Blye," the one on the right said, interrupting Joe's thoughts. He flipped a badge toward Joe. "And this is Special Agent Alex Deeks. We're with the FBI. Secretary Keefe would like to speak with you. If you don't mind we need to sweep the house. Are you the only one here?"

Joe stared at them for a moment, confused. "No. My son is here. He's upstairs."

"Your son? Which one?"

"Which one? Why does that even matter?"

"Just answer the question Mr. Reisert," Agent Deeks replied.

"Daniel."

Deeks waved his hand at Blye, telling him to clear the upstairs. "And your wife?"

"Ex-wife," Joe corrected quickly. "She'll be flying in in a couple days. What's this about exactly?"

Deeks turned his attention fully on Joe. "Secretary Keefe would like to speak to you about your daughter's disappearance. Before we can allow him in the house we have to make sure it's secure."

"Dad? What's going on? Stop pushing me. I'm walking."

Joe looked up at the staircase. Daniel was walking down, looking over his shoulder at the agent behind him, a scowl on his face.

"Just come down here, Daniel. They're here about Lisa."

Daniel looked down at him. He nodded and with one last glare at Deeks, continued down the stairs.

Once they were both seated on the couch, Blye left and returned minutes later. Keefe entered behind him, glancing around the house. Deeks pulled a chair in front of the couch and stood behind it. Keefe sat, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"Mr. Reisert. I want to say that I am so sorry about the unfortunate events with Lisa. She's a wonderful woman and we're doing everything in our power to find out what happened to her. You're sure she didn't say anything to you?"

Joe shook his head. "No. The last time I spoke to her she was telling me she could come home. I didn't speak to her after that. It was only three days. I didn't figure I'd need to speak to her until I picked her up."

Daniel placed a comforting hand on his father's knee. "It's not your fault."

Joe squeezed his hand. "I know."

"And you?" Keefe turned his attention to Daniel. "Did you speak to her before she disappeared?"

"I haven't spoken to her in years. Not since . . . since before the flight. I saw her at our grandmother's funeral. We were supposed to visit for Thanksgiving the next year but then she went-" he paused. "Got sick. We all thought it would be better if the vacation was canceled. Lisa wasn't in any shape to take visitors anyway."

"So no one spoke to her?"

"No one that we're aware of. I believe her mother wrote to her but I don't know anything else," Joe shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Keefe. I don't know what else we can tell you."

Keefe sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "We just want to help you find her. After everything she did . . . she saved the life of me and my family, Mr. Reisert. I want to do everything that I possibly can."

Joe nodded. "And we appreciate it. I wish we could tell you something more, I do, but we just don't know anything else."

Keefe stood, smoothing his suit and tie. He handed Joe a card. "Of course. If you need anything, or think of anything else, this is my personal line. Please let me know if you hear anything."

Joe and Daniel stood, each taking his turn to shake Keefe's hand. "We will. Thank you again. We appreciate everything you're doing."

"We should go, sir," Deeks interrupted. "We have the conference in an hour."

Keefe turned his head slightly toward him. "Of course," he turned back to the Reiserts, a small smile on his lips. "It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Reisert; I hope to see you soon."

Blye moved ahead of them, making his way through the house. He opened the door and stood guard, his eyes scanning the road. The black Audi's engine turned over as the driver started the car in anticipation of Keefe's exit. Not soon after, Keefe made his way out of the house, Deeks following close behind.

* * *

Keefe waited until they were past the stop sign at the end of the street before he spoke. "What do we have so far from the disappearance?"

"Not much," Blye responded. "A couple fingerprints in the room but they won't help us."

"And why not?"

Deeks was the one that answered. "Unless it was a two hundred pound man that goes by the name of Marco Batoli, they're useless."

Keefe's eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't he be our guy?"

"Because Marco Batoli died ten years ago. Looks like they were wearing someone else's prints."

"Which means he's good."

"How do we know it's a man?"

"Because the roommate-"

"Haley."

"- did see something before she passed out. The police aren't taking it very seriously, but they got a sketch."

Blye handed a piece of paper to Keefe. Keefe stared down at the sketch. His eyes widened as realization struck. An explosion echoed in his memory. His fingers tightened around the page, crumpling the edge.

"Why aren't they taking it seriously?" he uttered.

Deeks flipped open another folder, keeping one eye on his silently panicking boss. "The roommate's been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia and has been in and out of several hospitals in the last couple years."

"Then how could she have even-"

"It was all over the news, sir."

"The police aren't really following this lead," Blye said. "Should we question her?"

Keefe turned away, resting his arm against the window and staring out at the scenery passing by. He still clutched the sketch in his right hand. "Do it. See what she knows."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. That's how long she had been there. That's how long she had been lying on this bed staring up at the little plastic stars that adorned the ceiling. There were twenty-eight stars above the bed; one away from the others, near the unused ceiling fan.

She was sprawled out across the bed, one leg dangling over the edge of the bed and both arms splayed out at her sides. She had the one window open slightly, the chill from outside mixing with the heat from the vent. She was bored. Jackson hadn't said one word to her since their first night there and Arthur only came around to bring her food or see if she wanted to help with something outside.

Lisa always refused. She didn't want his help. She didn't want anything to do with any of this. She just wanted to go _home_.

Lisa jumped as the door was thrown open but immediately stilled as Jackson stood in the door way. She didn't look at him; didn't even acknowledge him.

"Let's go."

Lisa rolled over, turning her back on him and tucking her knees against her chest. She heard his sigh from across the room.

"Just get dressed and meet me in the barn."

Lisa rolled over as the door shut and tossed her pillow. It fell woefully short, landing in a depressing slump. She blew a puff of air out, her hair flying away from her eyes. She wasn't going to do what he said. She would stay in this room until he dragged her out.

Lisa flopped back on the bed, once again staring up at the ceiling. Her foot tapped against the air. What did he want from her? Why did he tell her to go to the barn? Why was she concerning herself with this?

With a groan, Lisa rolled over and pushed herself off the bed. She grabbed a sweater from the closet, yanked on some shoes and pulled open the door. Lisa stuck her head out and looked both ways before she left, waiting for Jackson to jump out at her from some dark corner. The cold bit at her as she stepped outside. She listened to the wind as it rustled the leaves around her and pushed the grass against her feet.

Lisa pulled a strand of hair from her cheek and hesitated as she neared the barn. What was she getting herself into?

Lisa stepped into the building and immediately found herself on the ground. A hand grabbed her wrist and yanked. She stumbled to her knees and then fell forward as a foot slammed into her back. Her breath whooshed out of her as her chest hit the dirt. Footsteps came closer to her as she struggled to push herself to her knees. Black slacks appeared in her line of sight as the person knelt down next to her.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings, Leese. I could have killed you and you'd never have even seen me."

"That _hurt_!" she seethed, dust puffing from her words.

Jackson shrugged. "That was the point."

Lisa pushed herself to her hands and knees, her nails digging into the dirt. "Is this why you brought me out here? To tell me that I suck at noticing my surroundings?"

Jackson gave a half hearted nod. "Partly, yes. I'm offering you the chance to learn from your mistakes-"

Lisa's head shot up. "_My _mistakes?"

"-learn how to protect yourself-"

"I know how to protect myself."

"-and teach you how to survive against anyone who-"

"I don't _need_ your h-"

Lisa was flipped onto her back and Jackson had his hand pressed to her mouth before she finished her sentence.

"Stop interrupting me," he hissed. "I don't need your input. You're strong, Leese, feisty, but you're not good enough to even take me down."

Lisa glared up at him, breathing hard through her nose.

"Yes, I know you beat me last time. But your dad was there to help you, remember? You don't have that luxury here."

Lisa flailed against him, kicking up against his back and trying to hit something with her fists. Jackson leaned in closer, putting them nose to nose.

"You need my help whether you think you do or not. I told you I don't want to hurt you but you're making it _really_ hard for me not to. You've got weaknesses, Leese. You need to work past them. These emotions of yours are not helping you; they're clouding your judgment." He leaned back, straightened and pulled his hand from her mouth. "Now if you would calm down we can get started."

"Why the _hell_ would I accept your help?"

"I've said this before. I'm the only one that can. Who are you going to turn to? There's no one here besides me that you know. Dear old dad is states away and honestly wouldn't have the skill to train you."

"And you do?"

Jackson stood up and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I do."

"You're so full of yourself." Lisa pushed herself up. "Well I don't want your help, _Jack_. All I want is to go home. You have no right to keep me here."

"Fine. You want to go home?" Jackson snapped. He lifted his arm, sweeping it toward the barn doors. "There's the door. It's a long walk, Leese, but you're welcome to it. I won't stop you. Arthur won't stop you. Enjoy the rest of your life, though I can't guarantee how long it'll be."

Lisa's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

Jackson shook his head. "No. A warning."

Lisa drew back, unsure how to take his words. She straightened after a moment. "You don't frighten me-"

Jackson gave a bark of laughter. "I beg to differ."

"-so you can take your warning and-"

Jackson swung. With a yelp, Lisa ducked. His feet shifted on the dirt floor as he swung again, striking low. Lisa threw herself backwards. Her butt hit the dirt floor as he kicked out his foot, missing her by mere inches. He swiveled as he kicked out again. She managed to block this one, his shin hitting her forearm.

His hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked her forward. She slid against the ground, staring up at him. Jackson stepped over her, both his feet planted on either side of her hips. Jackson grabbed her wrist and pulled up, straightening her back. It wasn't lost on her that she was staring straight at his groin. The thought also wasn't lost on her that she could simply perform a head butt and he'd go down.

But for some reason she knew he'd expect that and deflect it. How did she know he didn't have a metal plate there just for that purpose?

Jackson's free hand trailed from her forehead to her chin, tilting her face up to look at him. "You're good at defense, Leese, your weakness is offense. I've already said it before, and I really don't feel like discussing it again, but I'm not here to hurt you."

"I don't believe you."

Jackson crouched down, bringing them to eye level. "Then I guess we're at a stalemate."

Lisa smiled sweetly in response. Seconds later the peak of her forehead slammed into his. She launched herself to her feet, pushing the dazed Jackson out of her way. Lisa bolted from the barn, aiming for the relative safety of her room.

* * *

The door slamming reverberated through the house. A thin form ran past the door to the room he was occupying followed by footsteps pounding up the staircase. Arthur sighed. It looked like things weren't going to be as simple as he thought. He had hoped that they would have been able to work around their differences.

But in hindsight he should have known it would have taken them longer than a week to get used to each other.

Arthur set the book back on the table and stood up. He walked slowly to the phone and picked it up. He waited as it rang and a voice answered. "Hey, it's Arthur." Arthur turned to look out the window, staring at the barn and the small form he could just barely see on the ground. "There's someone here you need to see."

* * *

Jackson pushed himself up to his elbows. As much as he prided himself on being able to read people she had surprised him again. He should have expected her to attack. How many times had she lulled him into a false sense of security?

Too many times for his ego to admit.

He fell back again to look at the barn ceiling, the cold from the ground seeping into his clothes. Jackson had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He should just keep her locked in the house as far away from him as possible. His life, even as screwed up as it already was, would be a whole hell of a lot more peaceful.

But his father had been right. Right now she'd only be a hindrance. And he _was_ doing this for her own good. Lisa needed to get stronger; she needed to be able to protect herself. If she were ever able to actually get away from him she'd be dead within a day. He hadn't lied to her when he told her she could leave. He wouldn't stop her. He'd done what he did for his own reasons. But in typical Leese fashion he knew she wouldn't believe him.

If he'd known she was going to be this much trouble he wouldn't have taken her. He snorted. That was a lie. He knew no matter what he would have taken her. He couldn't have left her to _that_.

Jackson wiped his eyes. This whole thing was making him tired. He hadn't slept a full night in over a month; paranoia edged its way through his mind in his sleep. And that wasn't like him. He didn't worry about stuff like this. His life was set. He could handle any problem and tackle any hurdle. Nothing could get to him.

"I see things went well."

"Peachy."

"Did you talk to her or just rush into it?"

"I showed her what she needed to see."

Arthur was silent. He looked down at Jackson as he lay on the ground, one hand still over his eyes. He looked as if the world was weighing him down. "I remember you looking like that when you were a boy," he finally stated.

Jackson's hand dropped away and his eyes flicked up.

"When you first came here you looked as if the world was on your shoulders. You would lie on your bed for days at a time staring at the ceiling or sleeping. I tried to talk to you and you gave me nothing but the silent treatment. It took me weeks to get through to you. But I understood. I had to go slow; I had to give you time and when you were ready to talk to me I knew you would.

"I knew you would need someone after a while and I knew you would open up to me. After a trauma like that you would need someone to stand by you. I swore to myself then that I would always be there if you needed me," he stopped and rubbed his chin. "I'm here for you now like I was then. And I'm here to give you advice just like I used to be."

Jackson sat up, brushing the dirt from his hair. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying give her time. She'll come around. She'll realize that what you're trying to do is help her. Just don't do anything rash. I know how you can be when you get angry." He stepped up to Jackson's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now do your old man a favor and chop some fire wood for me. They say it's going to be a cold one tonight. Winter should finally be kicking back in."

* * *

Soft thuds echoed through the fields. Lisa stirred. She had fallen into a fitful sleep with dreams of madmen. She swung her legs over the edge and padded to the window. Jackson stood by an old tree stump, an axe in hand. Lisa watched, mesmerized, as he swung the axe back and pulled it up, slamming the head into the wood, splitting it in two.

Even from this distance she could see the muscles in his back and arms as they coiled and recoiled with each swing. Every chunk of wood fell to the side after each slice. Despite the cool air, Jackson had taken the button down shirt off. He stopped for a moment and let the axe hang down by his side with the head resting on the ground. He reached around and wiped the sweat from the back of his neck.

Lisa's eyes were drawn to the scars on his back. They trailed across the plane of his back, from the curve of his shoulders to caress the vertebrae of his spine. The dark lines were scattered over his skin from his lower back to the base of his neck. They were healed enough that Lisa could tell they weren't new but she still couldn't tell exactly how old they were.

As if sensing that she was watching, Jackson swiveled on his feet, his gaze shooting up to her window. Lisa jerked and shifted to the side of the window, trying to hide behind the curtain. His expression softened inexplicably as he stared at the window. He scowled after a moment as if a dark cloud rolled through his thoughts.

He turned back around, righted a piece of wood on the stump and swung with what looked like all his might. The wood splintered into more pieces than Lisa was sure it was supposed to.

Lisa tilted her head to the side slightly. She couldn't help but admire the strength in every strike. The axe was pulled back and rotated forward with a smooth arc. It was impressive. Something she'd always seen but never been able to do on the trips her family had taken to local farms when she was a child. The force it took to split the wood with one strike had always amazed her.

Lisa drew up straight and scowled at her thoughts. There was nothing admirable about this man. He'd done nothing but ruin her life since she met him. There was no redeeming quality about this man. Granted his father seemed to be a decent human being. It was a shame that the son turned out to be an ass.

Lisa watched as Jackson straightened and turned to the right like he had heard something, the axe hanging loosely by his side. Lisa leaned into the window to look in that direction but saw nothing. She looked back at Jackson. He hadn't moved, his eyes narrowed as he stared into the distance.

She saw the movement at the same time he did. Lisa fought back the urge to bang on the window, to warn him that something was coming. If he was as good as he said he was then he could take care of himself.

And he surprised her. The axe slipped from his grip and fell to the ground. Jackson turned slightly, bending his knees as if preparing for a hit. Seconds later a small form barreled into him.

Lisa didn't even wait to see if he was okay. Despite her better judgment she bolted from her room and down the stairs.

* * *

"You're sure, Miss Samuels?" Blye asked as he held the picture out again. "This is the man you saw?"

Haley squinted at the photo and nodded. "Yeah. He was acting as a new nurse. Gave us our meds that night."

"Okay. Thank you for all of your help. We'll be in touch if we need anything else."

Blye lifted his phone to his ear as he walked out, exchanging glances with his partner.

"Yes, sir. She verified it." He paused. "It's Rippner"

* * *

**AN: **Taa daa! It's up! Yay! I hope that all of you guys like it. It's taken me a while, and a little diversion into starting to write a sequel to Be Mine, but I finished it! Now off to start chapter 17 of Always!

**MsRainbowbrite12: **Thank you! I didn't want to have the same old 'kidnapping' plot so I did alter it a little. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Inday: **I did! Great catch! I loved that movie the first time I saw it. And I was writing Arthur during it. I figured it would be fitting. I'm glad that you enjoy Arthur. I wanted him to be the calm presence around them to maybe help them see some reason. He knows it's going to be like watching out for land mines. One misstep could put them both over the edge.

I wanted this story to take on something different for his family. Jackson does have some dark things in his past (which you'll find out in later chapters) so his family life wasn't all copacetic. And Arthur takes a lot of that on himself. He feels, at times, that he failed his son so he's trying to make up for it.

**JKat: **Thank you! I don't have any plans to stop writing this one. In fact, I've actually started making notes on how it ends. So now I've got to finish it.

**Kungpow333: **Thank you very much! I'm glad that you're enjoying it!

**Amelia: **I'm glad that you're enjoying it! It makes me so happy when people like what I write. Arthur's last name was actually taken from Cillian Murphy's character in Perrier's Bounty. I watched the movie when I was writing him so I figured it was fitting.

**Jessica: **I'm glad that you like it! I try to hold suspense as long as I can. Sometimes I feel like I don't quite pull it off, but I guess I do! I hope you like the new chapter!


End file.
